


El Baile de las Almas

by Hatsherlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU almas gemelas, M/M, mystradeisreal4us, regalo de navidad tardío
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/pseuds/Hatsherlocked
Summary: Regalo de navidad para Yiyukimo-ak del grupo de facebook Mystrade is real 4 us!Siento la espera ;)Para el prompt:AU almas gemelas. Hay un baile anual que se celebra en navidad a la que los chicos de entre los 16 a los 21 años deben de acudir para entregar su regalo a su alma gemela. Greg ya lleva 6 años acudiendo y aún no encuentra su alma gemela y cree que terminará sin pareja.





	El Baile de las Almas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yiyukimo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiyukimo/gifts).



El Baile de las Almas

 

-¡Mama! ¡Para! ¡no quiero ir!

  
Su madre le volvió a colocar un mechón en su lugar, solo para suspirar y dejar que el pelo rebelde se quedara de punta.

  
-Gregory Lestrade, no seas un crío. Este año será diferente, lo se.- Le cogió la cara con las manos, poniéndose de puntillas para besarle la frente.

  
-Eso lo dices todos los años... y... esta noche es el ultimo año. -Greg bajó la vista al ramillete de flores blancas en su mano.- Será mejor que tengas un jarrón esperando cuando vuelva, no quiero que se marchiten.

  
Maggy Lestrade le acarició la mejilla tiernamente mirándole con lo que Greg sabia que era lastima. Lastima por un hijo que se quedaría solo el resto de su vida, o obligado a casarse con alguien que no era el indicado. Porque el indicado no existía, o no se habían encontrado.

  
Todos los años se celebraba un gran baile de navidad en todas las grandes ciudades del planeta. Todos los jóvenes entre 16 y 21 acudían al baile con un ramillete de flores blancas para reglar a sus almas gemelas.

  
Era un rito antiguo que llevaba eones celebrándose. Desde los albores de la humanidad, los jóvenes casaderos acudían a fiestas paganas con ofrendas por si encontraban a sus almas gemelas. Las flores representaban la pureza y el compromiso eterno de sus almas, que se reencontrarían reencarnación tras reencarnación hasta el fin de los tiempos.

  
O eso es lo que la tradición decía: En el inicio, Dios creo un alma, y la dividió en dos porque era demasiado importante para ser albergada en un solo cuerpo. Para ser completa tenia que encontrarse las dos mitades y unificar sus vidas.

  
Greg escuchaba esas historias de pequeño, iba a la iglesia y escuchaba como Adán y Eva compartían alma, como pareja tras pareja desde la creación tenían un alma compartida y ansiaba el momento en que él encontrara la suya.

  
Sus padres compartían alma, eran perfectos el uno con el otro. Era todo lo que Greg ansiaba en la vida; alguien con quien compartir cada momento.

  
Por eso al cumplir 16 estaba ansioso por ir a El Baile de las Almas de Navidad. Quería ir y encontrar su otra mitad. Se vistió con su traje nuevo, cogió su ramillete de flores blancas y marchó hacia el baile con una gran sonrisa.

  
Por eso cuando llevo y pareja tras pareja encontró a su alma gemela y el quedó en el olvido fue un golpe tan fuerte.

  
Su padre lo recogió cuando ya no quedaba casi nadie en el Gran Salón de las Almas. Greg salió con la cabeza gacha y los ojos rojos. Al llegar a casa dió el ramillete a su madre que lo conservó en un jarrón hasta que se marchitó como el corazón de Greg.

  
Al año siguiente fue lo mismo, animado por su madre marchó con una gran sonrisa y el corazón esperanzado, y volvió con el corazón roto y otro ramillete para que su madre decorara el salón durante un par de semanas.

  
Los años pasaron, y la esperanza que una vez animo su corazón, ahora estaba extinguida. Este era su ultimo año, y por mucho que le doliera, sabia que había muchas personas en el mundo, que nunca encontraban a su alma gemela. Como probablemente le sucedería a el este ultimo año. Solo tenia que pensar que hacer con su vida cuando, finalmente, tuviera que dar el paso y buscar a un "no alma gemela" para compartir su mutua "no completa" existencia.

  
Greg besó la mejilla de su madre, y siguió a su padre al coche, este le dió una palmadita en el hombro como animo antes de arrancar.

  
-No es el fin del mundo, muchacho. Tu tía Hanna nunca encontró a su alma gemela, y mírala! Casada con Michael y con dos críos.

  
-Lo se papa.- Greg miró la ciudad a través de la ventana, desdibujada en la velocidad del coche. Gente caminando por las calles, despreocupadas de el sufrimiento interno de Greg. ¿Y por que deberían? Era solo uno entre millones en este vasto planeta superpoblado. Por lo que el contaba, tal vez su alma gemela podría estar en Australia siendo devorada por un tiburón.

  
Soltó un suspiro y recostó la cabeza contra el frió cristal de la ventanilla.

  
-Hijo, piensa en esto: sea como sea, esta noche acabará todo. Sé que no es lo que quieres oír, pero toda esta tensión de los últimos 6 años habrá terminado finalmente.

  
Bueno, algo de razón tenia su padre, eso estaba claro.

  
Miró a su padre con una sonrisa cansada.

  
-Gracias Papa, tienes razón... supongo.

  
La entrada del evento estaba muy concurrida, sobre todo con los padres de los chicos y chicas que acudían al baile. Su padre detuvo el coche cerca de la entrada y le miró con el ceño fruncido como hacia cuando pensaba mucho antes de hablar.

  
-Mira, entra ahí dentro, pásatelo bien, bebe y come algo, intenta bailar con gente y... solo sé tu mismo. Haz que tu ultimo Baile de las Almas sea memorable, muchacho.

  
Grag asintió y salió del coche.

  
"Memorable".... si, sería recordado para la posteridad.

  
Cruzó por el gran pórtico adornado y dio su invitación a uno de los hombres de traje que estaban en la puerta. Todo tenia mucha seguridad por tener menores de edad involucrados, los padres confiaban ciegamente en la organización para que todo fuera seguro para sus hijos.

  
Entró en el gran salón que ya estaba abarrotado. Todo estaba iluminado con una luz dorada parpadeante que daba un ambiente intimo y cálido a la gran estancia. Cientos de chicos y chicas hablaban y bebían bebidas sin alcohol y comían pequeños canapés que portaban en bandeas los camareros.

  
Se fue a la mesa principal a servirse una bebida y sentarse en una esquina como hizo el año pasado. No fue lo peor del mundo, estar sentado viendo como uno por uno los jóvenes se encontraban, esa luz brillaba en sus ojos y se marchaban juntos o bailaban o reían.... Si, fue lo peor del mundo.

  
Miró el ramillete de flores blancas en su mano y su naranjada en el otro, en ese momento parecía mas valiosa la naranjada. Con un suspiro decidió marcharse a las terrazas exteriores para beber su bebida lejos del bullicio y disfrutar del frío viento de invierno para despejar su mente.

  
Al llegar había un par de parejas muy juntos unos a otros hablando en susurros. El frío del exterior hacia que de sus bocas saliera unas pequeñas nubes de vaho que se arremolinaban y mezclaban con las de su pareja haciendo una sola debido a la proximidad.

  
No había lugar para Greg aquí. No parecía que lo hubiera en ningún lado del baile de este año.

  
Una idea se le pasó por la mente, algo que había dicho su padre. "Después de esto todo habrá terminado". Si, todo el estrés de venir cada año, de buscar, de sentirse solo y abatido terminaría, podría continuar su vida. Tal vez encontrar a alguien como lo hizo su tía Hanna, poder ser feliz sin un alma gemela.

  
Y lo mejor, es que era mayor de edad y no tenia que permanecer en el evento hasta el final. Podría tomar las riendas de su vida en ese mismo momento.

  
Decidido, marchó hacia el interior de a sala. Iba a marcharse con la cabeza bien alta esta vez, no mas lagrimas, no mas rechazo.

  
Dejó su baso en la masa justo al lado de donde un chico pelirrojo y ligeramente rellenito cogía un baso de lo mismo que lo que bebía Greg. El chico se asustó por el movimiento agresivo de Greg de dejar su bebida (tal vez con demasiada fuerza por querer salir de ahí de inmediato) y el chico derramo varias copas por la mesa.

  
-Oh, no! nonono...- Greg vio como el chico se encogía ligeramente y buscaba algo con que frenar la cascada constante de liquido.

  
-Joder, lo siento, ha sido culpa mía, no debería haberte asustado. Deja que te ayude.

  
Podría haber sido por el liquido derramado, las luces brillantes o el ambiente cargado, pero una fuerte ráfaga de electricidad sacudió a los dos chicos que gritaron y se alejaron el uno del otro.

  
Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que había camareros limpiando el estropicio.

  
Greg se dio cuenta de algo que no esperaba que fuera real, el primer contacto de la chispa del alma gemela, y no cualquiera, El alma gemela puede ser de muchas formas, pero una entre un millón crea un vinculo especial en el momento de encontrarse. Ese era el caso de Greg y el chico pelirrojo que le miraba con ojos desorbitados.

  
Ahora que lo veía bien, el chico era .... perfecto. Tenia que serlo, por lo menos para el.

  
Era igual de alto que el pero muy joven, tal vez su primer año en El baile de las almas. Su pelo pelirrojo estaba ligeramente ondulado peinado a un lado. Su cara redonda de ojos brillantes de un color que Greg no pudo descifrar en esa iluminación pero quería saber cada matiz de color... y las mejillas regordetas sonrosadas bañadas en pecas.

  
-Llegas tarde.- Dijo Greg con una pequeña sonrisa que se le escapaba de los labios.

  
El chico parpadeó un momento y miro con el ceño fruncido a los lados.

  
-La fiesta acaba de empezar, no es tarde.

  
Greg rió un poco y se limpio las manos en los pantalones antes de coger las del chico entre las suyas.

  
El chico pelirrojo suspiro y se relajó al tacto, acercándose a Greg como atraído por un campo gravitatorio.

  
Ambos miraban sus manos entrelazadas, disfrutando de la cercanía de un desconocido que era lo mas familiar que otra persona puede ser en el mundo.

  
-Es mi ultimo año. Pensaba irme. Casi llegas tarde.

  
El chico suspiró de nuevo y apoyó la frente contra su hombro y Greg enterró la nariz en su cabello ondulado y soltó sus manos solo para traerlo a un abrazo suave, meciéndose al ritmo de la música de fondo. Varias parejas bailaban pero ellos solo se mecían lentamente en un abrazo cálido que los dos parecían haber esperado toda su vida.

  
-El año pasado estuve enfermo para estas fechas. No pude venir. Mi hermano pequeño decía que no me perdía nada, que no te encontraría. -Greg notó como el chico se frotaba la cara contra su hombro como un gran gato.

  
-Tu hermano es un idiota, te estuve esperando hasta que cerraron, Tu ramillete se marchitó en el salón de mi casa.- Era cálido, tan cálido... tan perfecto. El olor dulce del chico, la temperatura de su cuerpo, incluso sus formas suaves que no deberían ser atractivas eran perfectas. Sus cuerpos encajaban como un rompecabezas.

  
-Lo lamento. En realidad siempre pensé que mi alma gemela me vería y no me querría, así que me puse enfermo por los nervios, y estuve en cama dos días. Mama se enfadó muchísimo.

  
Greg lo abrazó mas fuerte porque nada de eso tenia sentido para el.

  
-Ningún alma gemela haría eso. No podrían. Yo no puedo. - Greg se alejó para poder levantar la cara del chico con una mano y mirarle a esos ojos tristes, que podrían ser grises. Precioso, tan precioso...- Dime tu nombre para que pueda besarte.

  
El chico soltó un jadeo y las mejillas se le oscurecieron aun mas.

  
-My...Mycroft Holmes.- Greg asintió con una sonrisa.

  
-Soy Greg Lestrade, y si me lo permites, voy a besarte.- Mycroft asintió con los ojos muy abiertos y Greg se acercó lentamente rozando sus labios juntos en un casto beso.

  
Esa chispa que podría haber sido hasta dolorosa en la mesa, se sentía como mil cosquillas en sus labios.

  
-Eres perfecto.- Dijo Greg al separarse.

  
Mycroft le dio una sonrisa tímida que calentó y esperanzó el corazón de Greg por todos los años que había pasado anteriormente solo y triste, tanta espera había merecido la pena que podía ver mas de esas sonrisas en este maravilloso chico.

Saco su ramillete de flores blancas de su muñeca al tiempo que Mycroft lo hacia con el suyo y cada uno colocó su ramillete en la muñeca del otro.

Esos ramilletes no se marchitarían, como tampoco lo haría su amor.

 

Fin!  
  
*Espero que no hayan muerto de sobredosis de azucar! sorry XD*

**Author's Note:**

> el prompt original es:  
> AU almas gemelas. Hay un baile anual que se celebra en navidad a la que los chicos de entre los 18 a los 23 años deben de acudir para entregar su regalo a su alma gemela. Greg ya lleva 6 años acudiendo y aún no encuentra su alma gemela y cree que terminará sin pareja.... hasta que cierto pelirrojo tímido se cruza en su camino ...  
> he cambiado edades porque soy una mala persona y me parecía mas mono que se empezara en la edad "del pavo" XD también he quitado el final para la descripción porque se daban demasiadas pistas! aunque sabíamos que terminaría con Myc XD


End file.
